Forum:Duplicate wikis! Augh!
Hey Fellow Fanboys and Girl. I just thought you should no that Wikia is allowing duplicate wikis now...(See w:Forum:Changes to the Create Wiki process). I don't know if this will effect us, but some other English Star Wars Humor wikis may be showing up soon. Personally I think we should sacrifice to the Wikia Gods and hope for the best. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Discussion/Comments Never! I will NEVER LEAVE! Muah ha ha! (P.S.:I'll look into it.) Grocery Madclaw ROCKS 22:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) *Consult the next COB agenda for more on this. Also: Forum:Another official friend proposal. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 01:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Wookiee wisdom All of this seems redundant now that the autowikicreation thingy has been turned off and it seems that the old ''request a wiki system has been reinstalled, probably due to people requesting wiki's with names of dubious nature and if you look at that link I do think there is some sense of poetry in seeing Jimbo's name surrounded by spam and profanity ;) but thats besides the point. The question you have to ask yourself is what makes a wiki a healthy wiki? The answer is community. Only by constant community effort can a wiki grow and maintain it's quality. So what if someone want's to start another English Star Wars humor wiki? If someone does I seriously wish them the best of luck. But what if they convince all our users to go to the other wiki? And how would someone go about such a thing? Spamming their talkpages and asking them to join their wiki? Promising people adminship and other sorts of power? Non of those things have been promised to you when you started editing here, and yet here you all are. Splinter wiki's are made by three different kinds of people 1''' People who make a genuine effort to create a wiki about a topic that doesn't really fit on the general wiki in their field like Star Wars Fanon for instance, Fanon was not allowed on Wookieepedia so they started their own wiki and say what you want about the fanoneers but they currently have a strong community as well as a similar administration and over time they have created a healthy succesfull wiki. '''2 People unable to understand anything beyond their personal opinion and gradually found themselves banned on a wiki and created their own splinter wiki in order for them to have adminship somewhere. Due to their own lust for power no one with half a brain actually edits their wiki and thus it slowly dies. 3''' Jokers, some people create a splinter wiki as a joke to see if the wiki they requested will actually be accepted, Gonkipedia SOTE and this gem for instance. After that wiki is accepted they will either let it rot or actually add some content just because they like to edit wiki's. If the wiki in question belongs on Wikia is for staff to decide over the course of X-time. So if someone, or someones want to start another English Star Wars humor wiki who are we to forbid that? Just because we are the original English Star Wars humor wiki? If Wikia would actually accept such a request I would wish our newfound brethren the best of luck and even in the worst case scenario where they completely copy the contents, skins and background of our wiki the joke will be on them for exposing themselves as number 2 people who lack every form of originality thus providing us with yet another thing to laugh at, cause that's why we are all here right, to laugh and to make other people laugh. I salute you with a grin! '''Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 15:42, 29 March 2009 (UTC)